


Say Anything

by SongAboutExiles



Series: Say Something [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Stormpilot, The First Order Sucks, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Virgin Finn, suppressants
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-09 19:42:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5552786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongAboutExiles/pseuds/SongAboutExiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apparently, sex is a lot more than what it says in the dictionaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> NB: I've only seen the film once. But once was enough to be swept away in the cloud of fluff and adorableness and luuurve that is StormPilot. In fact, I love it enough that I'm taking a quick break away from my original flavor novel to write this little story.

"It's beautiful here." Finn stretched from his sprawl across the fire from Poe, breathing deeply to take in the scent of their catch cooking, wrapped tightly in leaves in the heated coals. This fishing expedition had been a last-minute idea of Poe's, a bit of leave stolen between missions to get away from doctors, physiotherapists and the constant grind of convalescence. 

"I've always liked it. Never brought anyone here before." Poe grinned at him, clearly proud of himself. The clearing was right on the shore of the lake, a perfect circle with the water lapping gently at the tiny beachhead. 

"Really?" Finn sat up slowly, careful of that new spine they went through all the trouble to grow for him. In a lot of ways, he was still waiting for the other shoe to drop, for the Resistance to pull off a mask and yell 'gotcha!' or something. One thing was sure--he wasn't telling his friend that if he'd received that injury as a Stormtrooper, he would have been immediately recycled for parts to save higher-value personnel. "I just kinda figured, what with all the talk around the base..."

"What? What talk?" Poe raised an eyebrow, and used a stick to lazily poke at the fish and rearrange it in the coals. "You're listening to gossip now?"

"Hard not to. Everyone who passed through medical while I was out was chattering away, thinking I couldn't hear anything. But I could. I know you have a lot of...friends."

"But you're my best friend." Poe wasn't sure where this was going, but he was game for the ride. He was always game for a ride. 

"I mean...I've seen a lot. Heard a lot." Finn's posture tensed. "I know there's things going on that I don't really understand." This had gone so much more smoothly in Finn's head. 

"Like what? I mean, there must be tons of things that are strange or unfamiliar. You know I've got your back, buddy. I'll explain anything you want, anytime." Poe's brow creased and he looked over at Finn. "Are you asking about sex? Or, you know, trying to ask about it?"

Finn's face felt hot, and not just from the fire. "I know you have a lot of it." _Just not with me, and I don't even know if I want it, whatever it is._

"I've had a bit of a dry spell recently, but yeah. It's fun and nobody gets their feelings hurt. I never pretend it's anything other than what it is." No leading people on. "Um, I don't know the answer to this question, so I'm just gonna ask. Do you even know what sex is? Or were all those First Order drugs suppressing that, too?" 

"I know the dictionary definition of sexual intercourse, yes," Finn answered primly, mostly to hide the way that definition could become much more than a theory for the next few hours if he had his way about it.

"But you don't see the appeal." Finn was new to everything, but he thought he heard disappointment in Poe's voice. 

"I understand that it's necessary for procreation, but between people who can't reproduce?" That just seemed...decadent. Yes, decadent and pleasurable and desirable and all of those things he'd been told over and over were the 'vices of freedom.' 

"I've had sex with human women, human men, and a wide swath of aliens who aren't either, and let me tell you it's pretty damned spectacular as a way of spending an evening." Poe uncurled from his place by the fire and came to sit next to Finn. 

"How does it even work? If it's this important to you, I want to understand." Because Poe was his best friend. Rey was something else entirely, but Poe was his friend. Poe, he wanted to touch. His fingers reached out of their own accord, flitting over Poe's cheek.

Poe caught those fingers and held them there, cupped against his face. "So you only want to know about sex so you can understand me better. That's your story?"

"I...I really don't know what you mean." Poe felt good under his fingers, and his thumb started stroking along the sharp line of a cheekbone. 

"I mean to say that you want to have sex with me, but you don't know how to ask, or if you're as interested in the idea as you think you are." The pilot rubbed against the stroking before turning his head and unselfconsciously and unsettlingly took Finn's thumb into his mouth, the pad of it resting on his tongue. His eyes stayed on Finn's widening ones, and Finn felt almost _studied_ in a way that was more intense than any First Order commander and infinitely more affectionate. 

The gentle, tidal pull of Poe's mouth was doing something, the hot tendrils of it catching in his belly and filling his cock so quickly his head nearly spun. "Poe!" From what he'd read and heard, this was NOT how you have sex, and here he was about to go mad from it. 

Poe pulled off his thumb with a last little lick then leaned in, nuzzling against Finn's lips. "You sounded very indignant. Am I presuming too much?" The words were barely-audible puffs of breath against his mouth, and Finn couldn't stop the shudder right down his brand new spine. 

"No...no, this just isn't...what I thought..." Finn was no coward, and he forced himself to focus muzzy eyes onto Poe's face. "I want more." That much he did know, beyond a doubt. 

Poe groaned and pressed his forehead to Finn's. "You're going to kill me, I swear. And I won't even care."

"No, no, I would never hurt you!" Finn's urgency was emphatic, and he put both his hands on Poe's face, framing it in his long fingers, to drive the point home. 

"Not literally kill me, sweetheart," Poe huffed a laugh that Finn could taste. It made the little glands in the back of his mouth prick, flooded his tongue with saliva. "I mean you're just...a wet dream come true, and I've wanted this from damn near the first moment you pulled off that helmet."

Finn couldn't even be bothered that he'd misunderstood the idiom. No, his mouth was watering, and he wanted to taste every part of Poe, mouth first. So that's what he did, tongue dipping out and between Poe's lips. Poe made a helpless little noise and brought their lips together too, and it was like flipping a circuit. Finn's still-open eyes finally slid shut altogether when Poe's tongue slid along his, finding a slick, muscular hunger in the rhythm of their heartbeats. 

They kissed until Poe, mere mortal that he was, had to pull back a fraction to drag in a breath. Finn opened his eyes and looked at him wonderingly. "You do this...just for fun? All the time? With everyone?"

Poe did laugh then, a hard, sharp bark. "Fuck, no. I've never, ever kissed anyone like you, Finn. I've never felt anything so naked in my life." No artifice, no agenda, just pure need and a reflexive opening of body and mind. 

Finn's overstimulated mind latched onto one, predictable word--naked. "Yes...please, can we get naked and do that some more? Kiss some more?" Because that was what that was, Poe said so. 

The low, growly little moan Poe treated him to came across as a decided 'yes,' and then greedy hands were everywhere, pulling and pushing and tugging until Finn was bare to the skin. The fire was a warm glow next to him, but Poe was pure heat atop him. He had no body-shame; it never even occurred to him to be embarrassed to be naked. The state of his cock, on the other hand, well, that was something else, and he found his hand sliding between them to cover himself up. 

"No, no, sweetheart, don't do that. You're fucking beautiful," Poe murmured, kissing him again until his head was swimmy and his hand had stopped hiding and started grabbing at Poe's now totally unacceptable amount of clothing. "Okay, shhh...look, I'm getting rid of it." 

All Finn could do was stare. He'd seen thousands of naked bodies in his life, but this was different. This was Poe. Insouciant, arrogant, sweet, kind Poe who gave him a jacket and a home and a family for the first time since he was a baby. His body was different. His fingers couldn't stop touching, couldn't stop feeling every inch of skin as it was revealed. 

When he was naked, Poe sat back between Finn's spread things and wrapped his dexterous fingers around his own hard prick, stroking slowly. "See? It's not just you."

Finn thought he might lose control just from the show, and he made an undignified little noise as he reached for Poe, willing the other man to come back to him, to bear him down to the ground once more before he just flew away. Neither of them missed the way Finn's fingers were trembling. 

"Hey, hey..." Poe kissed him again, and a frisson of thrilling pleasure flitted along his nerves as the other man laid atop him again, taking much of his weight on his elbows. "I'm gonna do something, and I want you to just lie here and enjoy, okay? Don't you dare worry about a thing, there's nothing you can do wrong." 

Finn was still just a little scared, even as he nodded, hands coming to rest on Poe's shoulders as Poe's mouth found a path to his nipples, licking and nibbling at each one in turn until Finn was writhing, hips pushing up involuntarily for more. Poe groaned at the exquisite responsiveness, even as he dipped his head down and shocked Finn to the core by laving his tongue over the slick head of his prick. 

Finn sucked in a breath and just stared, shocked. "You...oh. OH." Then his head hit the blanket and all he could do was hold onto Poe wherever he could reach and wonder mindlessly if anything could ever feel as good as his friend's mouth sliding down his aching cock. And when Poe found that heady rhythm that half his heartbeat and half Poe's, Finn had no chance at all to resist. Before he could even process the sensation it was on him, and he was spurting across Poe's tongue, down his throat, and oh was that squeezing feeling Poe swallowing him down?

When it finally passed, Poe crawled back up his body and nuzzled at his mouth, unsure if Finn would want to taste. Finn wanted nothing more than another one of those kisses. He looked up at Poe like he'd hung the stars in the sky, a shaky hand cupping the side of his face. "I didn't know." 

"You should know. You should know so much pleasure, so much joy." Poe's voice was ragged, and he looked away from Finn's deep brown eyes. "You deserve so much, and all you have is me."

"All I have? Does that mean that I have you?" Finn had no idea what kind of ground he was on right now, save that it was slippery, and he had to be so very careful. He wasn't the only person he had to think of anymore. Now he was a part of something.

"May the Force help you, you do." Poe sounded almost sorry.

"You're so beautiful." Poe snorted and Finn shook his head, gripping his lover's chin. "And if you're a mess, so am I."

"I feel like this went from 'I'll show you mine if you show me yours' to something a lot more. You okay with that?" Poe allowed himself to be manhandled with a boneless grace. 

"Are you? I mean, there are still men, women and assorted aliens out there." And he's not stupid. After what he just felt, he can see why Poe chased after sex so much. Even if that wasn't sex according to the definition he'd read. (And yet it totally was, and he was so confused.) At the same time, the thought of Poe with anyone else made a tight ball of anxiety bloom in his gut. 

"I...am well aware of the infinite variety of the galaxy." Poe took a deep breath, then looked back into Finn's eyes. "Can I tell you something?" 

"I think you know you can." Finn felt that ball of anxiety grow bigger.

"I haven't been with anyone since I met you." Poe seemed embarrassed, a blush coloring cheeks that probably never seen one before. "I brought you out here because I was hoping something like this might happen, that we could be together, that...you'd want me, or even know what that was. I was afraid that all those years on suppressants had fried you completely. To sum up--I was a nervous wreck. And then you went and made it easy."

"That was terrifying, actually." Finn's head was spinning. "You could have just kissed me anytime." 

"I wanted it to come from you. I didn't want you to feel rushed or pressured." Poe slid a thigh over Finn's hips, stroking down his belly to his heavy cock, running his thumb down the length. "You don't, do you?"

"All I know is, I want to do to you what you just did to me. I want to find out how to do more, because I know there is more. I know I only want to do any of this with you. Is that...is that alright?" Finn thought the answer was yes, but they'd been so careful with spelling everything out.

"That is..." Poe's voice shook, and Finn was getting some idea of what this conversation cost the pilot, that it meant a sea change of a fundamental nature in the way he lived his life. "Amazing. You're amazing." 

"Then lay back and tell me what to do." Poe's cock had flagged during all the talking, but those words sent it jerking back to life against Finn's hip. He flipped onto his back on the blanket and reached for Finn, starting with another of those sweet, hot, utterly open kisses. 

Finn took it from there, doing just as Poe had done to him and licking at the hard little points of his nipples, finding that he loved the way they felt against his tongue and lingering until Poe gasped and wriggled under him, trying to get more contact. "Time for more?" he asked, eyes full of mischief as he finally realized one thing--this was play. It **was** fun. It was delightful, in fact. 

"Time for more," Poe agreed, letting Finn find his own way down, groaning when a surprisingly agile tongue swirled around the head of his cock. "Only thing to remember is to watch the teeth. Other than...damn, kid...other than that, you just do what feels good to you."

Watching his lover's hunger blossom gave him all the confidence he needed to take the base of Poe's cock in hand and the tip into his mouth. The taste of precome was frankly delicious to him, and he sucked at the slick-hard flesh to get more before sliding down another couple of inches. His jaws were stretched pleasantly, and oh yes, this was instantly addicting. He had to stop when Poe's cock hit the back of his throat, but there was just room for his hand to make up the difference. 

"Finn...fuck...just move up and down." It came out more as a plea for mercy than an instruction. "Yes, oh fuck, yes." Finn's rhythm was steady, urgent, and before long he figured out how to stroke with his hand in the same rhythm. 

All in all, it took just a couple of minutes for a virgin with no experience to take Poe Dameron apart. The pilot muttered something about being 'close' but Finn just heard 'suck harder,' and so he did, managing to get down an extra inch before Poe lost it completely, his hips glued to the blanket by mean force of will as he came. 

After, Finn crawled back up just as Poe had, and shared the taste in a kiss. "Was that all right?" he whispered.

"Damn, sweetheart, that was unbelievable." Poe was still gasping for breath, but he wrapped his arms around Finn, guided him down until the other man's head was resting on his shoulder. Finn relaxed in increments, until he allowed himself to be the sated, boneless heap he felt like being, cuddled into Poe's embrace. 

He'd never know it, but that was the exact moment that Poe Dameron's heart broke and reformed again around him.

"Is this real?" Finn asked, voice muffled by Poe's skin.

"As real as it gets."


	2. Say Something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "This is how you fit inside me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so it looks like I couldn't stay away after all. Shameless, porny love.

Poe cracked open one eye and all he could make out, this close, was the back curve of Finn's jaw. They were spooned up tight on his barely-a-double bed, in his quarters, and they were naked, glued together with sweat and an unremembered, undeniable refusal to let go of each other. Their hands had barely parted since returning from their fishing trip last night, and Poe was getting thoroughly teased for it already. His squadron, his people, would never really disapprove of him and Finn, but they absolutely felt the need to bust his balls over it. Such was the way of things.

At least they knew enough to leave Finn out of it. They were boisterous, but not cruel. Finn would have shrivelled under the taunting--hell, he was already embarrassed, but not enough to even try and keep his distance from Poe. It was a good sign. Poe found himself wondering, for the thousandth time, what living as a Stormtrooper had been like. Did they tease each other? Did they even understand camaraderie? Or was everything utterly regimented?

And how did his beautiful boy find the incredible strength to break free of all that brainwashing?

_Extraordinary, amazing Finn._ Poe leaned in and traced his lips along the line of Finn's jaw, smiling hazily when Finn turned in the circle of his arms to look up at him. This was their second night spent like this, wrapped up in an almost ridiculously tight embrace, and Finn was obviously still wallowing in the pleasure of it like he was. "Good morning. Time to get up?" Finn's voice was rough with sleep. 

"Time to kiss, not time to get up." Poe brushed his lips across Finn's, gratified and humbled at the way Finn so unselfconsciously opened up for him. This was theirs, it was Finn's and it was Poe's, and no one would take it. The kisses rolled together, until Finn was pressing his erection against Poe's belly and whimpering into his mouth. 

"Shh, sweetheart," Poe whispered, reaching down to take the stiff flesh into his hand. "I've got you. I've always got you." Stroking slowly, he suddenly knew what he needed more than just about anything. "I want you inside me." 

"Ohhh...how, Poe?" Finn's brows knit together. He knew theoretically what was supposed to go where, it just didn't seem possible. Or pleasurable, for anyone but him. "Don't want to hurt you."

"You won't. You won't, beautiful. I'll show you." A bent little voice in the back of his mind writhed with unholy glee at the prospect of teaching this man how to fuck him. _He's such a smart boy, too._

"Just promise me, if it hurts, we stop." Finn lifted a hand and stroked along Poe's jaw, earnestness writ in every line of his face. 

"It won't, I swear." He nuzzled at the palm of Finn's hand. "But if it does, I'll tell you. Just concentrate on this..." Poe broke the embrace long enough to fish out a tube of lubricant from the tiny, rickety table by his bed and took Finn's hand back, slicking his fingers up. "This is how you fit inside me." 

Finn rubbed his slick fingers together and then groaned when Poe climbed atop him to straddle his hips. "Rub those fingers over my hole, sweetheart, nice and firm." They both moaned and rocked together when Finn's slick fingers found the crinkled flesh, waking up all those nerve ending.

Poe pushed down to open himself up, to show Finn that he could do this, could take it. Wanted to take it. In truth, he'd got up to a whole lot more in his life than Finn's cock, but none of that felt like it mattered now. This was new. 

Finn gasped at the clinging heat around his fingertips. "Go ahead, mmm. Push one inside me, as deep as you can go." Finn's fingers were dexterous, and both of them were a mess. It took everything Poe had not to just rock back and forth and rub their cocks together and come just like this. "See? Feel good?" 

"Oh...yes. Force yes. Can I do another one?" Finn bit his lip and thrust gently with the finger already buried deep. Poe's cock jerked in answer, spilling precome against Finn's. 

"Fuck, yes, sweetheart. Please..." He was shocked at how much he needed this, needed to feel Finn in him, even just his fingers. This was something else entirely, not what he was used to, and even if they were doing it up against a wall outside a bar somewhere it'd still feel just as bare, just as intimate. 

Finn was, absolutely, a quick study. A second finger joined the first, stretching in that delightful burn that Poe loved so much. He made a low sound in his chest and hitched his hips, riding those fingers just a little, clenching and unclenching. 

"Is that...oh...will you do that when I'm inside you?" Finn whispered, thrusting deeper with his slick fingers and finding a natural counterpoint to Poe's rhythm. 

"Yeah, gorgeous. I fucking will. Wanna feel your big cock as deep in me as it'll go, wanna ride it, wanna milk it for every drop you got." Poe bent his head and kissed Finn messily, gratified that the dirty talk only spurred him on more. However sweet this was, and it was plenty sweet, it was also the hottest thing Poe had ever done.

"How...how much more?" Finn managed against Poe's lips, clearly struggling for control. 

_Maybe I should've got him off before we started...nah, not like I'm gonna last a hot minute, either._

"We're...oh, we're so far past good," Poe answered, reaching behind himself to grip Finn's wrist and pull out his fingers, grabbing for the lube with shaky hands and slathering it over Finn's cock. Those clever fingers had to be quick, because Finn was already on the bleeding edge, grabbing at Finn wherever he could find purchase and half-mindlessly pulling him closer, closer. Nothing would be close enough until Finn's cock was buried in him balls-deep.

"Shh, shh...be still, just..." The pilot soothed the younger man, pressing down at his hips and bending a lithe body to another kiss. Finn seemed to understand and his hands and hips stilled, and his breath caught in his throat. Poe tried to steady himself and mostly succeeded, knees dug into the thin mattress beneath them as he let gravity pull him slowly but surely down onto Finn's cock. 

He let out a low whine when Finn was as deep as he could go, and circled his hips to try and get more. Finn shocked him with a sound that was almost a growl as he reached up and stroked his hands over Poe's torso, one coming to rest around the older man's straining prick. "This...this is good...you good?"

"Does it feel like I'm in pain?" Poe clenched and unclenched around Finn's cock, rocking his hips and thrusting up into Finn's grasp. 

"No...fuck, no." For a dangerous microsecond, Poe almost fell out of their little world because Finn cussing was possibly the cutest thing he'd ever heard in his entire life. But then Finn's traitorous hips rode up and his cock jostled Poe's prostate and he was dragged right back in. In, down, and deep. His back arched and he dug his blunt nails into Finn's chest for purchase as he rose up and rocked hard down again. 

Both of them were trying so damned hard to hang on that Poe couldn't go quickly. That didn't stop him from going hard, though, rooting down on Finn's prick and squeezing and releasing before raising up a few inches and slamming back down. He made sure that every time he pushed back down that that glorious cock was rubbing right at his sweet spot. 

Finn was completely stricken, with no idea what to do for a few excruciating seconds. Finally, he grabbed Poe's hips hard enough to bruise, and managed to hit the rhythm just right, thrusting up as Poe was coming down. Both of them wailed and there was no way that half the officer barracks hadn't heard, but Poe couldn't bring himself to care and Finn couldn't bring himself to think at all. 

It felt like a hour passed, both of them tensing and hurtling toward climax, eyes locked on each other's, bodies moving more and more quickly. In truth, all they'd managed was a few short minutes before they lost control completely. Poe would be hard-pressed to say whether Finn came first or he did, mostly because it was, exactly, at the same time. 

After it passed, Poe found himself limp and utterly fucked-out, splayed across Finn's chest. They both were breathing like they'd just run for hours. 

Finn managed to find words first. "Is that...what it's always like?" He sounded like he wasn't sure whether he wanted to hear 'yes, of course' or 'no, never.' 

Too bad, because Poe was staring right in his eyes, saw the conflict, but he had to be honest. It was what Finn deserved. "No, sweetheart. That's not what it's always like." His voice was hoarse. 

"Oh. Oh, was I...I'll learn to do better.." To stand out. To make Poe want to stay. 

"What? What? No, no..." Poe shook his head, smoothing his hands back over Finn's face and hair. "I mean that I've never felt this close to another person in my life. I mean that I have never come like that in my entire life. I mean that you are fucking spectacular in every possible way." 

The smile slowly bloomed across Finn's face, and Poe could feel the play of the muscles around his mouth. "Oh. I never thought it would be anything so...I didn't think a person could feel...that, much less feel it with someone else."

"Maybe it's because I love you," Poe declared matter-of-factly.

"And that I love you, too," Finn answered in the same tone, only with that big, sweet, bright, gorgeous smile behind the words. "Just one more question."

"Hm?" Poe hunched his hips and kept Finn's cock in him with a singular determination.

"You ready to go again?" Finn twitched inside him, and he rocked his hips up.

"You're gonna kill me, kid." Poe laughed softly. "C'mere," he whispered, rolling backward and pulling Finn on top of him, nestled between his thighs. "Time for your second lesson."


End file.
